


El Carro Alado

by uindaseivra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Light BDSM, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uindaseivra/pseuds/uindaseivra
Summary: Nadie pudo derrotar a la reina. Rita fue capaz de esconderse a simple vista por ser la peor de todas.





	1. Intro

**EL CARRO ALADO**

* * *

**_UNAS ÁNIMAS QUE VALEN UNA VIDA_ **

_«El mundo mágico tiembla. Nadie ha quedado exento de sorpresa ante los hechos ocurridos el pasado lunes en el Tribunal 10. Este pasará a la fama por haber contenido los juicios y las declaraciones de los personajes más mortíferos de todo el mundo mágico; nombres como la despiadada Bellatrix Lestrange, o los hermanos Rodolphus y Rabastan._

_¿El último? El de Igor Karkarov._

_Aunque, más que juicio, aquello parecía un cuadro especialmente grotesco._

_¿Por qué? No creo que esa sea la pregunta que debamos hacernos._

_Es vox populi que Igor Karkarov fue, es y será un mortífago. Entonces, ¿por qué el mismísimo Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica estaba dispuesto a hacer un trato? ¿Es eso en lo que se ha convertido el Wizengamot? ¿En una moneda de cambio para asesinos? Tan sólo tenía que ofrecer una cosa: nombres; y obtendría su libertad. Eso se llama, queridos lectores, un chollazo. Por supuesto, accedió; se debió ver con carta blanca para desembaular ahora que El Señor Tenebroso es tan solo un mal sueño._

_La lista de delincuentes la encabezó Antonin Dolohov, seguido por Evan Rosier, Everett Travers y Benjamin Mulciber. Todos conocidos, todos caducos, algunos hasta muertos._

_Con la negativa del Wizengamot, la esperanza abandonó al imputado. Estaba a punto de anunciarse su cruel final: No conseguiría su impunidad._

_“Augustus Rookwood” dijo entonces. La sala entera vibró y se llenó de murmullos: un inefable; Karkarov acababa de señalar el nombre de un inefable. ¿Acaso estaría mintiendo? ¿Tan desesperado estaba como para inventarse apelativos a diestro y siniestro? Yo digo no. Y, por supuesto, las noticias me dan la razón. Augustus ha desaparecido. ¡Qué casualidad!_

_Bendita seguridad la de nuestro amado Londres._

_Aun así, la libertad no tiene un precio tan ínfimo. El Juez, Barty Crouch, zanjó el asunto tajantemente: si eso era lo único que podía ofrecer, volvería a su celda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_Pero nuestro amigo todavía guardaba un as bajo la manga._

_“¡No! ¡Espere, tengo más!”, cito textualmente. “Barty Crouch… Hijo”._

_Y, queridos lectores, ese era el tipo de bomba que la justicia esperaba. Padre e hijo intercambiaron miradas por última vez; el segundo tratando de huir, esquivando las cámaras y las miradas atónitas de los asistentes a tan inesperado suceso; el primero buscando consuelo en el recuerdo de unos años gloriosos en los que su hijo era tan solo un niño y no el peor de los criminales._

_Por Rita Skeeter; corresponsal de El Profeta»_

Rita Skeeter. 

Nadie lo sabía, pero su nombre no iba a desaparecer.


	2. Alma Racional

**_ALMA RACIONAL_ **

_ Es la parte más excelente del alma. Nos faculta para el conocimiento y la realización de la justicia y el bien. Se identifica con la razón, por eso se sitúa en la cabeza. Es inmortal. _

* * *

—Skeeter, Rita.

Ese no es su apellido, pero da igual. Nadie recuerda cuál le fue dado por nacimiento y a nadie le importa el motivo por el que se lo cambió. Y sí, por si os lo estáis preguntando, yo lo conozco, como conozco todo lo que tiene que ver con ella; y no, no lo revelaré. Tampoco lo pasaré por alto: solo diré que era la única manera de confesar su crimen.

Pero volvamos al pensadero. 

_ —Skeeter, Rita. _

McGonagall pronunció su nombre y la muchacha de once años se despegó, incómoda, del resto de alumnos. Nunca le hizo gracia renunciar a su anonimato. Ella, que necesitaba perderse entre la multitud, que necesitaba pasar inadvertida, camuflada entre las decenas de capas negras, como una cebra teñida por entero y escondida en una reata.

A propósito. ¿McGonagall no ha tenido nunca intención de jubilarse? Absurdo. ¿De qué fecha será este puto recuerdo? No lo ponía en el vial, supongo que de los años setenta. Y aun así la jodida McGonagall, su cara de pasa y su gesto de chupar grageas con sabor a vómito, aguantaría muchos años más ocupando el puesto de profesora de Transformaciones. Me río yo del paro. También de que les parezca un insulto tachar las enseñanzas del colegio como arcaizantes. 

Pero volvamos al recuerdo. 

_ —Skeeter, Rita. _

Por aquel entonces la ya muchas veces nombrada —por mí—  _ Skeeter, Rita _ llevaba un estrafalario flequillo que intentaba alisar todas las mañanas —sin mucho éxito— con ayuda de una poción. El resto de su pelo le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y se enredaba de manera completamente caótica, como si un relámpago le hubiera pillado de camino al Gran Comedor. Era bajita, pero no demasiado bajita… Más bien estaba prácticamente en la media de altura de cualquier niña de once años. Subía las escaleras con la cabeza gacha. Sus muslos, por aquel entonces algo rechonchos, se rozaban. 

Pero bueno, en realidad nada de esto importa. Importa que no le dio tiempo a sentarse en el taburete.

—¡SLYTHERIN! —gritó el absurdo Sombrero, sin tomarse un instante para pensar en el cómo, en el cuándo y en el por qué. 

Y, como todas las decisiones precipitadas, el Sombrero se equivocó. No del todo, de hecho no iba mal desencaminado, pero se equivocó. 

* * *

Si no interrumpiese continuamente el discurso, podríamos llegar a la conclusión de todo esto de una manera mucho más rápida y concisa pero, ¿sabeis? No sería tan divertido. Tiendo a divagar, por si acaso todavía no os habíais dado cuenta.

Lo cierto es que nunca sé qué decir. 

No me gusta el silencio y parece que últimamente no hay nada más que eso: silencio. 

Roto y maldito. 

* * *

Su afán por coleccionar secretos no se desarrolló a raíz de su carrera. Rita nació para joder y, como consecuencia, consiguió que la jodieran —en el sentido más literal de la palabra—. 

Esa imagen se repitió a lo largo de los años. Al principio en su dormitorio, escondidos detrás del dosel verde y plata. Más tarde en su piso. 

—Bellatrix. Es lesbiana —Lucius no pudo contener una mueca de desagrado—. La descubrí…

Pero Rita colocó un dedo sobre sus finos labios y sonrió. 

—Compartí habitación con ella en Hogwarts, cielo. No hay nada que me puedas contar que yo no conozca o no haya averiguado. 

Lucius le gustaba. Era receloso con todo lo que tuviera que ver con su familia y su apellido —una estupidez a ojos de la rubia—, pero no dudaba en contar cualquier otro tipo de cotilleo —siempre que no le salpicara—. Mas eso no era todo. Le gustaba su pelo blanquecino, su sonrisa perfecta y su mandíbula marcada. Le gustaba juguetear con el pelo que se rizaba, rebelde, en su pecho. Le gustaban sus besos, que le dejaban los labios en carne viva. 

—¿Con Bellatrix? —Lucius frunció el ceño; eso sí que no se lo esperaba— Ni siquiera sabía que hubieras ido a Slytherin. 

Rita se rio. Su risa era melodiosa y escondía cientos de enigmas. 

—También he escuchado algo sobre los Nott. 

Bingo. Se acomodó en su pecho y sus caricias avanzaron en sentido descendente. 

* * *

Paraos un momento a pensar cuántos artículos habéis leído; cuántas veces os habéis tragado la mierda que os ha ofrecido El Profeta y cuántas veces esa mierda llevaba la firma de nuestra querida Skeeter. Bien. Ahora pensad cuántos artículos la tenían como protagonista. 

Ninguno. 

Nadie fue capaz de derrotar a la reina. 

Rita fue capaz de esconderse a simple vista por ser la peor de todas. 


	3. Alma Irascible

**_ALMA IRASCIBLE._ **

_ Aquí encontramos la voluntad, el valor y la fortaleza. Se sitúa en el pecho. ¿Es inmortal? _

* * *

—No soy tu elfo doméstico, Eva —rumió Rita, claramente molesta. 

Y no era por falta de ellos. Su madre, obsesionada con la limpieza y el sitio exacto de las cosas en el mundo, se había asegurado de que su ejército de elfos domésticos —dos— se encargaran de que todo estuviera a pedir de boca. Pero cuando el «a pedir de boca» no era suficiente, jodía a sus hijas; y esto, por cierto, se le daba de maravilla. 

—Una ayudita de nada. Venga, solo enséñame qué le has comprado tú. Sabes lo difícil que es mamá para los regalos. 

Eso podía hacerlo. Caminó hasta su habitación, recelosa. Abrió el armario y tanteó la pared hasta dar con el doble fondo, que crujió y se abrió sin rechistar. Allí escondía todo lo que no quería que el resto del mundo descubriese: libretas, cartas, viales, pociones... Todo estaba en su sitio. Todo menos el paquete envuelto en papel amarillo. 

—No, no. Mierda, mierda. Por favor.

Rita se jactaba de que en su vocabulario no hay cabida para palabrotas. Pero Rita era una mentirosa —o, cómo a ella le gustaba decir: «defensora de las medias tintas»— y sí, en la soledad de su cuarto, escupía tacos, insultos y cualquier palabra malsonante que os podáis imaginar. 

Prácticamente trotó hasta el salón, con el rostro completamente rojo a causa de la ira. 

—¡No husmees en mis cosas, Eva!

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó su hermana— ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

—Ya, seguro. 

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió dando paso a… Mhn… La llamaremos  _ señora Skeeter _ , por ponerlo en términos simples. 

_ En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió dando paso a  _ la señora Skeeter. 

Me tomaré un segundo para describirla porque merece la pena. Y no por su pelo platino, sus uñas largas o ese abrigo de piel al que Rita apodó como «mata-hombres», sino por todo lo demás… Aunque, por otra parte, quizás sería más divertido dejarlo a la imaginación. Pensad en la mujer más guapa, más imponente y más zorra que hayáis conocido, y daréis, indudablemente, con nuestra señora Skeeter. 

Porque, por mucho que Rita se molestase en quitarle hierro al asunto, su madre era todas esas cosas y más. 

—Lo tengo yo —Nunca se desprendió de esa manía suya de hacer entradas triunfales. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo con parquedad y caminó hasta sus hijas con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Con un elegante movimiento de varita, obligó a la pequeña a poner los pies en el suelo (y no en su cara mesita de café) y colocó «de manera adecuada» la camisa de la mayor—. Seamos sinceros, Rita; tienes un gusto horrendo para la moda y ese vestido… en fin. Lo he mandado descoser y he encargado esta blusa tan mona —dijo quitándose el abrigo, que recogió un elfo después de verse completamente absorbido por su peso. 

Y, por mucho que lo niegue, Rita tuvo unas ganas pasmosas de gritarle lo que era: una zorra. 

Pero no lo hizo. Recogió los pedacitos que quedaban de su orgullo y se marchó de allí. 

* * *

Ya estaréis llegando a la acertada conclusión de que todo esto es un camino que no va a ninguna parte. Pero, pensadlo de esta forma: si os hubiera planteado esta historia como la de un loco enamorado a punto de morir —o lo que quiera que sea este cruel final—, lo más seguro es que la hubiérais descartado antes de comenzar la lectura.

Porque, sí, posiblemente esté loco.

Porque, sí, estoy enamorado.

Porque, sí, creo que, después de todo, hoy voy a morir.

* * *

Si la vida de Rita dentro del palacio de cristal de su señora madre era una mierda, su vida dentro del colegio no mejoraba en exceso. 

Si el Sombrero Seleccionador no se hubiera venido arriba, Rita estaría en lo más alto del castillo, rodeada de sábanas de color azul y amigos que merecieran la pena. Pero como se pasó de listo, le tocó soportar siete años en la casa de Salazar que, la verdad, no estaba en su momento más brillante: Voldemort empezaba a ser un secreto a voces. 

Tenía como compañera de cuarto a la zorra más zorra de Hogwarts —quizás debería currarme otro insulto, pero, sinceramente, me da igual—. Y esa era Bellatrix Black. Sobra decir que convivir con ella era jodido. Cuando estaba menos loca, era aún más mala. Ahora justifica esa maldad en la locura. Antes, además de cruel, era adolescente. 

—Sabes que venden pociones para eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Para qué? 

Era de noche, posiblemente de su sexto o séptimo curso. 

—Para no roncar, Rita. 

No fue gran cosa, pero fue lo suficiente para colmar el vaso. 

Bella sonreía —lo dicho: zorra—. En su tono no había acusación; parecía, de hecho, que buscaba ayudarle de manera completamente abnegada. 

Pero, por suerte para Rita —y por desgracia para el resto— la adolescente, además de no tener un solo pelo rubio de tonta, era una experta en coleccionar trapos sucios. Ellos eran su salvaguarda. Ellos se cercioraban de que ninguna niñata como Bellatrix la mangonease. 

Porque Skeeter era la experta manipuladora. Ella y nadie más que ella. 

Dejó su libreta sobre la colcha y se acercó a Bellatrix con una sonrisa socarrona muy bien fingida. 

—¿Sabes qué? Deja de joderme, Black. Porque como sigas por ahí, a tu casa va a llegar un sobre con mis iniciales que no te va a gustar. 

»Porque, si tú me jodes —insistió—, yo te joderé aún más. 

Bellatrix primero se puso a la defensiva. Después sonrió. Os lo he dicho: por aquel entonces no estaba loca; tan solo era una adolescente cabrona, aterrada por la posibilidad de que los Black descubriesen sus hábitos de meterse en las bragas de todas las chicas guapas del colegio. 

—Pero bueno, Rita. Qué callado te lo tenías. 

»Así que tú también sabes jugar. 

Aquel día, Bellatrix se convirtió en su primera amiga. 


	4. Alma Concupiscible

**_ALMA CONCUPISCIBLE._ **

_ Es la parte terrenal, la de los placeres, apetitos o deseos sensibles. Se sitúa en el abdomen. Como todo lo caduco, muere con el resto del cuerpo. _

* * *

Cuando nos conocimos yo era idiota, como todos los adolescentes. Acababa de graduarme y pensaba que el mundo me cabía en la palma de la mano. 

Solía pasearme por el Ministerio como si me perteneciera. Mi padre por aquel entonces, era uno de los favoritos para llegar a Ministro de Magia y, seamos claros, eso me encantaba. Mi interés a él, por otra parte, no tanto.

La primera vez que la vi fue allí: saliendo del despacho de mi padre. Supongo… No.  _ Puedo afirmar con total seguridad _ que le estaba chantajeando. 

Su imagen me dejó sin habla. 

Supongo que si accedió a salir conmigo en un primer momento fue porque pensó que yo sería un niño estúpido y manipulable. Por supuesto, lo era. Pero, para su desgracia, mi padre no me confiaba asunto alguno de importancia y mi respeto hacia El Señor Tenebroso era tan regio que no se me pasó por la cabeza traicionarlo. 

Aun así, aquello nos ocupó muchos meses:  _ Sexo vainilla y respuestas esquivas _ .

—¿Te duele? —preguntó un día, paseando su índice por el tatuaje de mi brazo.

—A veces —me encogí de hombros, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Cuándo te la hiciste?

—En mi último curso en Hogwarts.

La mujer alzó las cejas, estupefacta.

—Delante de las narices del mismísimo Juez del Wizengamot. 

Sonreí orgulloso. 

—Eres una caja de sorpresas, Barty Crouch.

* * *

Supongo que estáis pensando por qué no me vendió a la primera de cambio. Yo podía haber sido su billete a la fama. 

En tal caso es que no entendéis nada; _en tal caso_ es que no habéis sabido distinguir las señales que preceden a la peor de las obsesiones. 

La primera vez que le pregunté por su infancia pareció completamente anonadada. Tardé demasiado en entenderlo: a nadie parecía haberle importado nunca. Después de aquello, se abrió a mí sin pensarlo un solo instante; me colé dentro de su corazón y lo tomé todo. La até a mí. Guardé sus secretos —de la manera más literal que os podáis imaginar— y me alimenté de ellos. 

Ella me ató también, pero en su caso fue al cabecero de la cama. Vivía por y para ser su perro, para arrodillarme y que ella eximiera mi perversidad.

_ Así le confesé que había acabado con los Longbottom. _

Tenía la boca todavía húmeda por el roce con sus labios. Sus manos heladas se movían de arriba a abajo por mi torso desnudo. Sus uñas se clavaban en mis costillas, como queriendo marcar el camino de vuelta. Un pellizco en el pezón hizo que todo mi cuerpo se sacudiera. 

A pesar del antifaz, lo recuerdo todo con unos colores pasmosamente vivos. 

Me ordenó que me diera la vuelta. Apoyé las rodillas en el colchón y acomodé como pude los codos sobre la almohada; seguía esposado a su cabecero de hierro. Agarré a tientas un par de las barras que se elevaban, verticales, hasta prácticamente rozar el techo.

Después esperé.

Estaba cachondo. Sentía que la polla me iba a explotar en cualquier momento. 

Entonces lo preguntó.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te has presentado llorando en mi puerta?

Sollocé antes de responder. 

—No lo sé.

—Barty —susurró en mi oído—. No me mientas. 

—He matado, Rita. He matado sin matar. No ha hecho falta. Y quiero que desaparezca este sentimiento, esta peste, este malestar. ¡Esto que ahora me está matando a mí! —grité.

Rodeó mi erección con su mano, firmemente. Hice un amago de moverme; sin embargo, ella no cedió. 

—Te lo mereces, Barty. Te mereces lo que sientes, porque lo que has hecho es despreciable. 

—Perdóname —supliqué, ahogado entre lágrimas—. Por favor, perdóname.

Su zurda comenzó a masturbarme. Supuse que lo había hecho: que me había redimido a través de ella, gracias al dolor. 

El dolor que me alimentaba. Que todavía lo hace.


	5. Outro

**_32 años después…_ **

* * *

La habitación está vagamente iluminada. En el centro, una gran mesa rectangular que separa al hombre y al que lo dejó de ser hace muchos años.

El hombre gime, se revuelve en la silla y grita de dolor. 

El que lo dejó de ser hace muchos años le observa. No siente piedad por Barty; en realidad no siente nada. 

—¡La necesito! 

El Lord ha escuchado su historia en silencio. Entrelaza los huesudos dedos de sus manos y cierra los ojos, pensativo.

«Podría echarlo todo a perder».

La voz de Voldemort resuena en su cabeza. Barty puede intuir su aspecto debajo de la manta negra que lo envuelve, pero no mucho más.

«Preciso de vuelta mi verdadero cuerpo, Barty, espero que lo entiendas».

El mortal vuelve a retorcerse sobre sí mismo. 

—No puede traicionarme, mi señor. Si lo hace, morirá. 

Es su última baza. No alcanza a ver la expresión de El Señor Tenebroso, pero sabe que está sonriendo.

«Un Juramento Inquebrantable», susurra en su mente. «¿Y qué juraste tú, Barty?»

—Guardar todos sus secretos.


End file.
